Guzaburo's Journal
by Kamokat
Summary: Seto finds Guzaburo's journal. More in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Guzzie's Journal

Summary - 18-year-old Seto Kaiba is spending the his day off looking through the possesions of his dead step-father, Guzaburo Kaiba. What happens when Seto finds his journal? What goes on in the mind of a sadistic nutcase? Read, review, rinse, and repeat!

Disclaimer -

Kamokat: Seto? Wanna say it?

Seto: No.

Kamokat: But, you say it better than anyone! crys

Seto: Fine! Just don't cry.Kamokat, who own's nothing, not even a brain, except Cati and her other OCs,is deciding herother story is very serious, so she's writing this too, ta keep herself happy.

Kamokat: and 'means thinking' and _means written, _Kay? Here we go!

* * *

ch. 1 - introduction thingy

Seto Kaiba looked at the door of his step-father's old room.

'Well, I do need to go through his junk, to get rid of it. Might as well be now, since Mokuba's at school. Here goes nothing.'

He opened the door. Inside was a bed, a desk, a mirror, a dresser, and a notebook.

'Okaaaay, very plain in here... You'd thinka man of such power would have had a more decorative romm. Whatever. A notebook? I'll read it, probably a bunch of business reports.'

Seto opened the book.On the first page was:

_This journal belongs toGuzaburo Kaiba - a manwith more moneythan you!_

'Whatever. I'll read this later.'

Setostuck the book in hiscoat pocket. Then he threw everything else away._

* * *

_

Kamokat: gonna work on my other one, now that the plot here is taken care of...heh he he BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

yay its here...FINALLY! I get mad when _other _people don't update, then _I _don't? what kind of person am I?

* * *

TwoStressfulWeeks, and a Case of Insomnia Later... 

Seto's POV

I looked at that stupid clock. It's 1:30 in the morning, time to go home. After calling for the limo, I called to check on Mokuba. He's asleep. Good thing, there's school tomorrow. Great...

Normal POV

Seto walked out the door to the limo, and went home. After peeking in on Mokuba, he took a quick shower and changed into his pajamas. Upon enteringhis room, Seto casually tossed the trenchcoat on the floor. He jumped into bed and tossed and turned until he realised he wouldn't sleep that night.

Seto's POV

I take out the book I found two weeks ago, lost and forgotten, from my coat pocket. I open the cover, and start to read...

_Monday, 11PM_

_My charming wife, Maria, and I are fighting, again. This time over Noah's schooling. I think he shpuld be tutored in private, she thinks sending him to a school with other students. She thinks I am "idiotic" for thinking he'll do better alone. She is the idiotic one, he's twelve, he needs private tutarage. Good-night._

_Tuesday, 12PM, noon_

_I am sad, I think. Are these tears/_insert tear stains/ _Noah, my only son, was hit by a truck. The irony is that the truck was delivering computer systems to my company. I cannot write anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

_Thursday_

_The funeral service was held today, followed by my divorce becoming final. The silver lining to this cloud is that my technitions were able to upload Noah's mind before hedied. I still have my son. Also, I have adopted a boy named Seto, and his little brother, Morty or something or other. I will start training Seto tomorrow._

_Tuesday_

_I think I like this, controlling somebody completely. But, you know, I don't like hurting him. WAIT A MINUTE! Did I just write that? I love hurting him. Mwahaha. Did I write THAT? Calm down, Guzzie. _

_Wednesday_

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, pretty and witty and gay! Darndit. I am going insane! At least I can take Seto down with me._

_Thursday_

_I now have no real emotion. I will get Seto to this state if it's the last thing I do!_


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE on REVIEW:GUZZIE MENT HE DIDN'T LIKE HURTING SETO, NOT IN A GAY WAY, BUT IN A FATHERLY WAY, (i think...but it being him, I DON"T KNOW YET. we'll see, if you review)

Ch.4

Seto decided to stop reading and let this all sink in.

'OKAAAAY, this journal defies all logic. He didn't like to, but did like to hurt me.What an oxymoron. Then again, I have friendly rivals, which is just as big an oxymoron.'

Seto set the book on his bed and went over to his window. He drew back the curtans, and saw the sun was rising.

'Time to wake up Mokuba.'

He headed out the door, without looking at the journal. He entered his younger brother's room.

"Mokuba, time to wake up."

Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"-yaawn- Do I have to?"

"Yes. Hurry and get ready, and I can drop you off on my way to work."

"Okay!"

When Seto walked back to his room to get dressed, he eyed the book.

'Might as well take it, could have spare time at work...'

He crammed the book into his briefcase, and went to the car.

* * *

Not long, I know. But, I'm tired, at camp we didn't get enough sleep. It'll be longer next time, okay? 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Seto looked around his office. Until the computer specialist completed part xgy132-4 of VR game 234-y, he had nothing to do. _Except... _He reached into hisbriefcase and pulled out the journal. _Let's see, where was I?_

_Saturday_

_Yes, I know I haven't written in a while... But, there's a good reason for that. I have started thinking about uploading Noah's mind into Seto's, or better yet Mo- Mo- Morty's.Then I'd have two geniuses under my belt. Speaking of which...I'd better go, that just gave me an idea on what to do for Seto's next "lesson". Mwahahahahahha_

_Later..._

_Ahhh, that was just as good as I thought it would be. The poor kid cried the whole time, though... Maybe I should stop that, hurting him. No. It's waay to much fun torturing him._

_Monday_

_Today, I added handcuffs. He still cried._

_Tuesday_

_Today, I decided to be nice, and let him have a break. Got lots of work done. _

_Wednesday_

_La la la la la la la la la ... He finally stopped crying!_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so frikN slO

Bartimus is an original character, DON'T STEAL OR ELSE BIG GIGANTIC SQUIRRELS W/ CHAINSAWS WILL ATTACK YOU! >who are also mine...PROTECT THE SQUIRRELS WITH JASON-LIKE COMPLEXES!

* * *

_Thursday_

_I've spent most of the morning in the office. One might think I would have spent it at home, seeing as it is my birthday. However, I am a business man, and a busy one at that. So I hurried through my work, and by lunchtime I was ready to head home. My second-in-command, Bartimus, has decided __to accompany me. I'm eager to show him my "pet." We will have such fun this afternoon. _

_Friday_

_I have such a hangover this morning. Bartimus and I drank ourselves into oblivion last night. I can't believe I'm not in a coma. We were up until two in the morning. I love being on top and in charge. Well, I'm going to get back to work._

_Saturday_

_Much better today. I have finished my work for today. I think I'll decide on my goals for this coming year._

_1. Take more vacations._

_2. Repeat night with Bartimus._

_3. Finish Seto's training. (business)_

_4. Finish Seto's training. (other) (a/n ..shiver..)

* * *

_

Short, Yes, I know. But, I know you've come to except that. and maybe even accept it. well, I had to update now or I'd feel bad. 


End file.
